My Sight Is Better Tonight
by WorstCaseScenario
Summary: Dante can see perfectly clear tonight. D/V, twincest
1. My Sight Is Better Tonight

* * *

My Sight Is Better Tonight

Dante didn't even disgrace himself with squinting in the dark, "I can see you perfectly fine, Vergil".  
His brother was not going to see him on edge this time, because tonight he could see more clearly than ever. Vergil glided out from the shadows, not one hair or article of clothing out off place. His face holding the same stoic expression as always.  
"You have your back towards me, Dante; it makes you incapable of seeing anything". Vergil's voice was low, cold and deliberately husky, sending unwilling shivers down Dante's spine. He couldn't help the urge to close his eyes and think back to those times where Vergil would talk to him in that voice just to please him, not mock him. There was a time where Vergil had been a part of Dante's dreams, filled with loving whispers, kisses and warm skin but somehow he had turned into nightmares with pain and blood. Sometimes the blood even turned blue, Dante never really understood why but that didn't stop him from drowning in it. Well, it really didn't matter anymore. He had fought his brother many times in the flesh but it was only recently he had started to fight in those nightmares. Because even though dreams had turned to nightmares it was still a way to see Vergil.  
"Are you ignoring me, little brother?" Dante replayed with a short snort but he didn't turn around, "not the reaction you wanted?" He could see Vergil's eyes narrow, though his back was still turned. Tonight he wasn't even curious as to why Vergil had come to him. It was late, it had been a long night and he just wanted to go home and maybe have some of that cold pizza he still had waiting for him in the fridge. Yeah, home sounded like a good idea. He had only taking a couple of steps when he was suddenly faced with two blue eyes, so like his own. Vergil was inches from his face and strangely enough he was almost panting, his breath coming in small puffs on Dante's skin. "Dante…don't… ", Dante wasn't affected by the pleading tone in Vergil's voice maybe it would have if he had turned up a few months ago, a time where Dante didn't believe in his right to fight back.  
"I only got one life Vergil and apparently you chose to not be a part of it." Dante lifted his hand and traced Vergil's lips gently and relinquished in Vergil's sharp intake of breath. "This is farewell then?" Dante could feel the warm lips moving under his thumb. Vergil didn't sound like that was anywhere near what he wanted and for once he didn't hide the pained expression on his face, showing Dante how vulnerable he could be. Dante let out a dry chuckle, "you might see me in your nightmares". He kept his voice low not hiding the amusement. Vergil frowned and clutched his hands in Dante's red jacket. "You don't love me no more", it wasn't a question. Dante just smiled, his thumb trailing the quivering under lip. "It seems like it's you who can't see anything tonight, hmm...?" He forced his thumb into Vergil's mouth feeling the hiss the action provoked. Not caring he pulled Vergil towards him and roughly kissed him. He smirked when he heard Vergil's purr of approval and to show Vergil that this was not a goodbye kiss, that he didn't plan on going anywhere, he grabbed the back of Vergil's neck and deepened the kiss. He got the right to put up a fight but that didn't mean he had to win.

* * *

I really should do my paper instead of writing fanfiction... ^_^ Hope it could entertain just a little bit.  
Inspired by "See you in my Nightmares" by Kanye West.

Disclaimer: Do not own anyone from D.M.C... Although I was sooo close on owning a Dante figure but he got snatched by some girl right in front of me *pouts*


	2. Please Don't Drive Me Blind

To 191026, who made me write another chapter, with help from Placebo's "Blind"

Hope you like it... It's longer than I intended and I have been up all night XD

* * *

My Sight Is Better Tonight

_Chapter 2, P__lease don't drive me blind_

Vergil shamelessly clinged to his brother and deepened the kiss. By, gods he had missed this! He desperately sucked every fibre of Dante's body to the deepest recesses of his mind. He smelt sharply of blood and intestines and his red coat was stiff from whatever creatures he had killed tonight. Vergil could feel the dampness from sweat in Dante's hair, when he let a hand run through it. All in all, Dante was filthy but Vergil didn't give a fuck as long as Dante kept sucking on his tongue and making every pore in Vergil's body humming from the warmth Dante seemingly always carried around.

He hadn't come to Dante to beg because he actually didn't know what he wanted to beg for. He just wanted Dante in his life, his home, his bed. And still… He was Vergil. He would not ask for forgiveness because he didn't regret his choices and he couldn't change them anyway. If Dante could accept this then Vergil would do everything for Dante, he had enough pride to be able to crawl on his knees if that was what Dante wanted. But then Dante had turned away, he actually had the nerve to turn his back on him and Vergil had seen this new world he was trying to create slipping through his fingers. With one movement Dante had crushed the everything Vergil wanted to give him. For the first time Vergil felt desperate. He had tried to tell Dante what he wanted, needed, and then he had looked into his eyes and he knew he had lost. He had waited for too long, thinking that reliable Dante would always be there for him to come back to.

He felt Dante pull away from him, his hand still on Vergil's neck firm and possessive. Vergil couldn't hide the smile forming on his lips.

"Can you see now?" Dante's voice was like the rest of him, warm and strangely enough sensual. Vergil just looked into his blue eyes, sensing a warning behind the words that he couldn't quite grasp.

_See? What am I suppose to see?_ He didn't understand and he didn't know what to answer so he stood there, with hands that had a death grip on his brother's coat, watching Dante watching him. In the end Dante just gave a crooked smile and took a step back forcing Vergil to let go of him and Vergil couldn't help the frown on his face. He didn't want to let go.

"Come on, V. I'm hungry and need a shower." Dante reached out his hand and Vergil gladly took it, his finger intertwined with Dante's. Maybe he seemed too eager but he didn't care and Dante didn't mention it.

The streets were silent at this hour and Vergil let himself enjoy the moment. Every once in a while their shoulders would bump together, making them both look at each other and smile. They reached Devil May Cry far too early for Vergil's liking. Dante opened the door and stepped inside, Vergil following close behind him, not wanting to let go of his hand.

"Just make yourself at home. I'm gonna wash the intestines out of my hair", and with that said Dante let go of his twin's hand and walked to the door in the back, muttering something about stinking and goddamn everywhere. Vergil couldn't do anything but stand there like an abandoned five-year-old, his gaze firmly planted on the floor. He felt lost in this place, in Dante's world, even though the sent of him was everywhere mingled with the dust of the room and the unmistakeable smell of old pizza boxes. The awful trophies on the walls was not making things better, it made Vergil feel like he should be up there with them. The sound of running water reached his ears and suddenly all his mind could think of was _Dantedantedante_… because his brother was here and he was not here and everything was too much and not enough and Vergil needed, wanted, craved. Feeling was not new to Vergil but it was something he had forgotten, and now it was threatening to crush him too fast. It all led to Vergil taking quick strides towards the bathroom because he neededwantedcraved to breathe, and right now he wasn't capable of doing it on his own. The door was slightly ajar, leaving an escape route for the steam. Vergil just gave it a gentle push, just opening it enough for him to get through. The bathroom wasn't big and it certainly had seen better days but years of being used to wash away blood and other gory things, had a tendency to leave something uncleanable behind. And of course, this was Dante, he was messy. Vergil wouldn't have it any other way.

Dante was standing in the shower; only a silhouette behind the red shower curtain and it was all Vergil needed to breathe. He silently closed the door and let himself slide down to the cold floor, arms on his knees, letting his head rest back against the door, watching his brother's silhouette through half lidded eyes, making all the unimportant distractions around him blurry. He hadn't felt this calm in a long time and he knew that there was no way he could leave Dante now or ever. If they should part again it would be Dante leaving him and Vergil didn't want to dwell on that thought because he had no clue, how he was going to survive. In no time Vergil had become everything he had fought so hard not to be, a quivering mass of need, can't live without and my world only revolves around one person. It was rather pathetic. The rustling of the shower curtain brought Vergil away from his thoughts and he saw Dante in all his naked glory, body full of small droplets of water making him glow in the dim bathroom light. The sight was hurting Vergil's eyes.

Dante didn't bother with drying, just took on some dark sweatpants he conveniently had in the bathroom, not surprised with Vergil's presence at all. He opened the cabinet above the sink, grabbing a toothbrush and toothpaste. He leaned casually on the white porcelain while brushing his teeth maybe a little too hard. Vergil watched all this intensely, looking forward to standing beside Dante, brushing his own teeth. But not right now, Vergil was in no hurry and the way Dante behaved showed that neither was he. He heard Dante spit in the sink, water running a second later. And then Dante was there, kneeling in front of Vergil close enough for him to smell the fresh mint in his breath. He made a small sigh, the puff of air warm against Vergil's skin and then there was fingers softly tugging the hair in the back of his neck, sending shivers down his spine.

"Blocking the door, Verge, move", and Vergil moved but slowly, his body heavy and exhausted. He let Dante drag him to where ever, not really caring where they ended up. He could only see Dante anyway. They moved up the stairs, every step making the iron squeak. Vergil couldn't help but being fascinated by the way Dante's hips swayed, pants riding low on his hips, again a sight that was hurting his eyes. They entered Dante's bedroom, which consisted of a huge bed in the middle of the room and nothing else. The windows were heavily draped with black curtains, not letting any light seep through, which was a relief to Vergil.

Dante closed the door behind them and they were both embraced in darkness. Hands moved on Vergil's back and over his shoulders grapping hold of his blue jacket to slowly slide it down his arms, it ended on the floor, pooling at his feet. Next went his vest and his shirt, every move slow and tender, like he was a thing that could easily be broken. It was only their breathing that disturbed the silence around them, neither one wanting to break it. Dante turned Vergil around, hands sliding down his naked chest fingers briefly catching in the pants waistline, just to run down further, over his hips, his thighs. And then Dante was kneeling on the floor in front of him, one hand on the back of Vergil's right knee bending it gently to tug off his boot, repeating the process on his left. Vergil stayed still, biting his lip all the while, his breathing coming in slow pants. The gentleness was erotic and strange. How could Dante change his mind in such a short amount of time? Maybe it had been the almost pleading or that he, Vergil, after so long had shown the pain he was feeling. Dante forgave too easily.  
Again he felt fingers at his waistline, this time yanking his pants down so they could join the rest of his clothes on the floor. There were warm lips on his left thigh, which made a small moan escape through Vergil's lips. And Dante shouldn't be the one on his knees. He placed a hand on Dante's head, his hair still damp from the shower. He couldn't see anything but his twin brother and the sight hurt. A kiss on his hip, tongue trailing a path to his inner thigh. "Dante…" was all Vergil was coherent enough to say. Dante made a low humming sound, the vibrations causing goosebumps to appear all over Vergil's body. Vergil tightened his grip on Dante's hair, wanting him to stand up. He pulled him in close, feeling his hard chest against his own, the warm skin of his brother making him feel dizzy.

Dante leaned in and to brush his lips lightly over Vergil's. A feather light touch that made every nerve come to life. Dante had an arm around his waist, holding onto his hip tightly with a hand on his neck, thumb caressing the tender spot behind his ear.  
"See Vergil… I'd fill your every breathe with meaning, find a place we both can hide. Can you see?"

Vergil pressed his forehead to Dante's temple; he could feel the steady pulse beneath the thin layer of skin. Taking Dante's face in his hands he kissed him sliding his tongue over teeth and lips, watching Dante close his eyes in pleasure. Vergil broke the kiss so he could place small kisses on Dante's eyelids; meanwhile he let his hands skim Dante's sides, feeling muscles tense under his ministrations. The need to suck and bite became an obsession and when Dante bared his throat Vergil took the invitation immediately, leaving bruises and marks that healed seconds after. Small moans became whimpers when Vergil nipped and licked on his brother's collarbone. The feeling of too much and not enough came back full force creating a deep pressure on Vergil's chest. It made every limb go numb and heavy. Vergil sunk to his knees placing kisses on Dante's chest and abdomen on the way because he wanted more. Maybe this was a way for Dante to take revenge, to make him want this and not see anything else and then let him go. He buried his face in a well formed hip, his arms around Dante's waist holding him tightly, not knowing why he believed Dante was anything like himself. He couldn't be… but if he was, then it would be something Vergil had created. They were never meant to be the same and yet they were identical. Everything was right and it was wrong but everything was all Vergil had left to give Dante.

"I can't see Dante" Vergil's breath was cool against warm skin and Dante left angry nail marks on Vergil's shoulder. "Please, Dante, your all I see and still I see nothing at all… please. I know I broke it, just… Don't leave me. Don't drive me blind. Please."

Strong arms lifted him up and he was pushed back to the bed where he landed on the soft covers sheltered by Dante's warm body, and like earlier tonight he clinged shamelessly to his twin brother. He could hear and feel Dante's whispers in his hear, his breath hitching in his throat, for Dante promised love and peace and a home he had tried to find for far too long.

* * *


	3. To Breathe The Name Of Your Saviour

To 191026 - for making me write more than a one shot. I am very greatful.

To Oyaji Murakami - Well, mostly because I said I would dedicate it to her. Thank you for your help, and get that next chapter out soon! You know what I'm talking about... Oh, yes you do, so don't give me that look ^^

And yes... there is meaning behind this story. You just have to dig deep. XD Connections, folks, connections...

* * *

My Sight Is Better Tonight

_Chapter 3, __To Breathe The Name Of Your Saviour_

"Hey, you're doing that on purpose!" the only response Dante got was a muffled snort. Lazy as he was he didn't turn his head, just glared at Vergil with a little help from the mirror. The glare got fiercer when he saw the smile on Vergil's lips; quite a miracle through the blue toothbrush and white foam. Dante spat his own foam down in the sink. He never really understood why, Vergil always joined him in the boring task of the maintenance of mouth hygiene. It had become more of an evening event, since his brother was more of a morning person. But there were days where he would silently slip into the bathroom and brush his teeth with Dante, even though he had been up for hours.  
Sometimes when his brother stayed in bed with him until the middle of the day, Dante had the feeling that it was just another excuse to be able to join in the ritual it had become. It was one of the small things Vergil did since he'd been back, things he would never do before. Dante didn't understand it but he cherished every quirky thing.  
His brother really did look good in nothing but an apron and pants. Those thoughts brought a smirk on Dante's lips. It had only been two days after Vergil had come back to live with him and apparently he decided to make a feast, home made pizza included. Dante had been gladly surprised and showed it by fucking his brother on the kitchen table. They had spent that entire night in the kitchen eating and fooling around.

Dante was shoved out of his thoughts by another push from a bony elbow, which made him drop the toothbrush. That was another new thing Vergil did, being playful and annoy the shit out of him.

"Verge!" Dante couldn't help but whine the name, and of course pout with those lovely lips. He got a glimpse of himself in the mirror; _damn I am that hot, _and of course Vergil knew his exact thoughts judging by the husky chuckle.

"You're brushing too hard, baby" Vergil's voice was low and slightly parental.

"Doesn't give you the right to stick ya bony elbows at me... jerk". Putting his toothbrush back in the cabinet Dante gave another glare at his brother, which only earned him a deep and throaty laugh from his twin. Of course this made Dante want to consume every part of the gorgeous creature his brother had become and since there really wasn't a reason as to why he couldn't, he roughly yanked Vergil towards himself, by the back of his skull, crushing their lips together. Toothbrushes and minty foam was forgotten, when Dante slipped his tongue inside the hot cavern of Vergil's mouth, making him moan when the tip of his tongue licked across his teeth. The taste of Vergil was slightly diminished by the minty taste and Dante set to work in bringing it back. Groans and soft moans was bouncing back at them in the tiled room when the nipping became small bites and groping hands.

Dante watched his brother through half lidded eyes, while he harshly sucked on the tongue in his mouth. The man he now shared everything with, home, bed, food, fights, love, was flushed from their almost violent kisses, a deep pink spreading on the pale cheeks and the top of the ears. His eyes was tightly closed but Dante knew exactly what he would see if they were open. He grunted unromantically when a strong hand deftly squeezed him between the legs, and his eyes shuddered close for a few brief blissful moments. There was nothing more thrilling than those long fingered hands doing mind blowing things to Dante's body. Unfortunately now was not really the time for anything. He was already late for a job; it paid good money mind you, so Dante literally couldn't afford not to be _too late_. Of course Vergil was aware of this and he deftly stepped back, giving Dante the chance to breathe.

"Such a tease, Verge" the only response was that arousing laugh as Vergil walked out the bathroom door. It made Dante's head heavy with feelings and he had to support himself with both hands on the sink, placing his face inches from the mirror. Two ice blue eyes looked back at him, and he couldn't help but wonder how that was possible, when his reflection was walking around somewhere in his home. Dante couldn't quite grasp why it made him uncomfortable. Maybe it was the sudden thought of what it would mean if he one day looked in a mirror and there was nothing staring back at him. Shaking his head to get rid of the fuzzy nightmare like thoughts, Dante collected the toothbrushes from the bottom of the sink and put them back in the cabinet.

――― × ―――

After a well succeeded job, Dante had come home to this. A Vergil curled in the corner of the main office, seemingly trying to merge with the worn wall. His head rested on his bent knees with arms tightly clutched around them. Wearing nothing but pants and an old grey hoodie, which Dante recognized as his, Yamato carelessly laying beside his bare feet Vergil looked... _lost_.

It took Dante all of five seconds to take all this in. He dropped everything and hurriedly made his way over to the dark corner, the long red coat soaring behind him and footsteps heavy on the wooden floorboards. He knelt down by his brother's side and slowly let a hand run through the soft white locks.

"V... babe, what's this?"

Instead of answering Vergil turned his head, looking away. Dante kept still, breathing in the same pace as his twin and thus making their hearts beat in the same rhythm. Vergil took a deep breath and Dante made sure to reflect it. Dante leaned forward and rested his cheek on his brother's arm, only to notice that Vergil was shaking. Placing a light kiss on the cloth covered bicep Dante tucked at the hairs in the back of his twin's neck, like he always did when he wanted Vergil to pay attention.

"Look at me", he whispered, leaving no room for disobedience. And then his vision was a blur of blue eyes and the fine hair that threaten to cover them. It felt too close but Dante didn't pull back. The small puffs of breath were hot on Dante's face and Dante could almost taste the scent of his brother's skin.

"There's too much taking you away. You are alive, Dante. So alive... and I am just..." the words faded into silence, Vergil's eyes downcast, his face showing pain and utter defeat. Dante just watched him. He had discovered that Vergil in some way had become fragile and vulnerable since he took him back, or more like took him in like you would an abandoned puppy. But that didn't mean that Vergil was weak or breakable. And still... For six months Dante had taken care of Vergil, subtlety of course, he had been sure to show affection in every little thing he did, showing his brother that he was wanted and needed. Yes, Vergil was still cool and collected even though he did those small and dorky things at times. Like the brushing thing and the pizza-making thing and the have-a-good-day peck on the cheek, that was so not Vergil.

But at this moment Vergil looked so defeated and he didn't know why. He let a finger trace one of Vergil's perfectly shaped brows, relishing in the feeling of the small and soft hairs. It made a gaze filled with tears focus solemnly on him like it was suppose to. There was no one and nothing else for Vergil. There was only one in this crappy world that was worthy enough, strong enough, of this beautiful fallen devil. Dante had made sure of that, branding it on Vergil's skin and mind with touches, whispers and kisses. Vergil was Dante's, even more now than before, because he didn't have to fight with the wish for power. He was _the_ power. He had become the _only_ power. But somehow Vergil had forgotten that.  
When Vergil had come back it brought life back, Vergil couldn't see that. He still couldn't _see_. But maybe it was Dante's own fault. Maybe he had become so much of Vergil's world that it was too much.

"I'm driving you blind..."

Dante moved his hand from Vergil's neck to intertwine it with his twin's, holding it tightly, making small circles on the pale skin with his thumb.  
Vergil started chewing on his lower lip, his breathing becoming laboured. His eyelids fluttered, drawing Dante's attention to the long wet lashes. Vergil's whisper was hoarse and came out with an exhale of air.

"Dante..."

* * *


End file.
